User blog:Ca1piggy/Fanfiction: Diminished Reputation
Chapter 1 - Caught Red-handed in the Act (PG13) ----- After Events of DM15 and SO12 ----- It all started out as training. Very aggressive training. But then it became something more. Something hot and steamy. But then it all went wrong. Ais and Bell were both in a good mood. Ais got her final victory over Revis, and Bell finally recovered from his injuries. They ran into each other after the guild announced Bell's stunning level 5 advancement. The historic rise to becoming a 1st class adventurer after less than 6 months. After congratulating each other, they finally had the time to do the training they agreed to a month ago. As both stealthly met up at the usual place before sunrise the next day, they eagerly started their usual sparring. And what sparring it was. Ais POV Ais was shocked by Bell's speed and strength. It was immediately evident that Bell was stronger than she was! How could it be? He is only a level 5. And he was faster! She would need Ariel to get an advantage, but that would be too dangerous. Bell POV Bell was pleasantly surprised by the sparring. He had the advantage over Ais. He was pushing her back. He finally qualified to be by her side! In fact, he was starting to daydream about the infinite possibilities. His naughty side wanted to give the sword princess a lap pillow. Or perhaps even something more intimate with some flesh contact like what he enjoyed a couple weeks ago on the 37th floor with Ryuu. Freya POV From the top of the Babel, Freya was absolutely amazed. OMG, her favorite is beating a level 6 well known to be one of the strongest in Orario. Hmmm, may be time for some Ottar intervention... ---- As Bell pushed back Ais, she tried to kick him but her leg was captured. As they crushed towards each other, their faces came dangerously close to each other. Due to the excitement of the sparring, Bell's blood rush got the better of him. His body moved by itslef, leaning into Ais and his lips kissed her lips. Ais POV OMG, Bell kissed me. What am I going to do??? This feels good... ... ... What is that slippery thing in my mouth doing? OMG this is a weird feeling... Bell POV Wow I am in heaven, she is not resisting. She tastes so good. Wow this is like the feeling from hugging Ryuu, only much more intense as we are mouth-to-mouth. I can get used to this. Freya POV How can this happen to me??? I lost the first kiss!!! This is not happening!!! ________________________________________________ Neither Ais or Bell withdrew from the kiss, which deepened. In fact, things got downright hot and steamy at the remote area of the city wall. Months of pent-up anticipation, confusion and frustration have now been replaced with pure desire and animal lust. The armor flew off, and animal sounds were heard. Rabbits did what they do best. Birds were embarrassed. _________________________________________________ Suddenly, an azure-haired female's voice interrupted the hot steamy heavenly bliss. Female: You two must immediately cease and desist from your scandalous act. You are hereby under arrest for indecent exposure and lewd behavior in the public. The red-faced Bell and Ais looked up, and they realized they were busted by Shakti Varma of the Ganesha familia. Shakti "I am sorry, Bell and Ais, but I cannot make exceptions for such behavior, even for you. You need to come with me" Blood-red Bell "Sorry..." Blood-red Ais "Sorry..." As they quickly put back on their clothes and armor, the three went to the Ganesha familia holding cells. The news hit Orario like a meteorite traveling at Mach 20. The news was instantly all over town as "Little Rookie and Sword Princess caught in the act!!!". Many watched the humiliated Loki and Hestia going to bail out the two even-more humiliated 1st class adventurers. Chapter 2 - Consequences There was a crowd outside the building when the red-faced Loki and Hestia marched in to bail out Bell and Ais. While their familia members accompanied them, only the goddess' walked inside. Hestia POV For the first time ever, Hestia was truly furious with Bell the cheater. But anger was mixed with humiliation, jealousy and bewilderment. But at the same time, Hestia could not help but also wanted to ROTFLOL. One thing she was sure of, she is going to extract something big from Bell. And he is going to have be punished. Still, Bell gave his first to Ais. Oh the anger and frustration. Loki POV Ais is Loki's favorite, and Loki can never get mad at her. However, this was pushing it. Just like Hestia, Loki is now scheming what perverted services she can extract from Ais. Still, it was clear that Bell has already taken Ais partially away from her. Finn POV Walking to bail out Ais was incredibly embarrassing. He knew Ais had feelings for Bell, but this was unbelievable. But as captain, he had to fullfill his responsibility. Riveria POV Momma was embarrassed just like Finn, but she had to do her job. The disciplining of Ais is mostly going to fall on her, but she is having trouble figuring out the appropriate punishment. Ais needed some punishment as a child, but now Ais got caught in a true teenager act. Momma also felt some guilt and responsibility, as she suggested the initial lap pillowing. But part of her is finding this incredibly funny though she can never show it. Then again, some serious spanking would be needed... Lili POV Lili was not really embarrassed, and in fact she was a bit amused that Bell-sama got caught in the act. She was actually the most worried about how to not start laughing out-of-control when she sees the humiliated and embarrassed Bell-sama. Welf POV Bell is his friend, and Bell is his captain. However, Bell got caught with his pants down. Welf did not know whether to congratulate Bell for scoring on the Sword Princess (finally) or to keep a straight face because of Hestia. How is he going to react when he sees Bell??? _______________________________________________ As Loki and Hestia bravely walked into the building where they favorites were held, they saw Ganesha. They were thankful that Ganesha was his usual self, more absorbed in his own name than the predicament their favorites were caught in. Shakti was also there to handle the details. As Ganesha was busy making his Ganesha hand signals, Shakti brought the goddess' to the holding cells. There, Bell and Ais, were sitting quietly with their heads down. Seeing the 2 embarrassed adventurers, the goddess' realize that they may have already been adequately punished and not much more admonishment was needed. They also realized that the 2 adventurers would be constantly reminded by others in Orario about their wild roll in the hay. Thus, both goddess' decided not to say much except to pay the fine and lead their favorites out of the building by the hand. Bell POV This is the worst. I am an embarrassment to my familia and my friends. I am putting Hestia through massive humiliation. How am I going to make it up to her. Ais POV Other than the OEBD with my parents, this is the worst. I have brought shame to my familia. ________________________________________________ As the 2 goddess' and 2 1st class adventurers walked out of the building, the crowd gasped. Knowing the power of the adventurers involved, no one really dared to say much. The familia members followed on the way back to the respective homes. Orario residents watched them as they walked their walk of shame. There were only a few faint brief screams about "get a room", "lucky guy", "was it good?"... As the Hestia group reached their home, the other members were waiting for them and were overall supportive. Haruhime gave Bell a hug, and Mikoto also welcome them back. Bell was relieved but really disappointed with himself. As the Loki group reached their home, they found the other executives (besides Bete) waiting along with Lefiya. No one said much even though Lefiya was looking down the entire time, red faced, and with tears dripping down. The twins were not noisy for a change but were there to be supportive for their friend. Ais did not know what to say but realized she had a lot of fences to mend. Chapter 3 - Bell's Punishment At the Hestia Hearth Manor, Bell was immediately grounded by Hestia for 1 week. Furthermore, a familia meeting was called to discuss the matter that evening. Hestia "We are going to talk about Bell-kun's big mistake. Bell-kun, what do you have to say for yourself" Bell "I am really sorry I embarrassed the familia. It was all my fault. We were training but then I could not control myself. Then one thing led to another and Shakti found us in that embarrassing state. It was all my fault. I lost control." Lili "Bell-sama, the charge was for indecent exposure. Were you really indecent?" Bell "... ... ..." Hestia "Let's not get into the dirty details." Haruhime "What are you and Ais going to do now" That comment really pained Hestia, but she knows the genie has come out of the bottle. So she allowed Bell to answer. Bell "We did not discuss it while we are in jail. After we have paid our penalties, we will discuss it." Welf "Well, Bell, at least I am glad you have a girlfriend. I always knew she cared a lot about you, particularly on the 18th floor" Bell bowed "Welf, I am really embarrassed. I guess I have a lot of feelings pent up, and then I just lost control. Sorry everyone!" Hestia "Besides being grounded for one week, Bell-kun, you will need to pay the fine out of your own pocket. Now dungeon activities will continue, but Bell is going to be demoted from the captain position for 1 month. In the meantime, Lili and Welf will be temporary co-captains." Lili "I am worry about Bell-sama in the public. What would people do?" Hestia "Well, Bell is grounded for the week so public appearances will be minimized. No meals at the Hostess for Bell. He is only allowed outside the home for official familia business. I will be with him most of the time outside the home. We cannot afford any unnecessary problems." As the meeting finished up, Welf put his arm around Bell and had a boys' talk in Welf's room. Poor Bell was teased for 2 hours, though he refused to share the details. Chapter 4 - Ais' Punishment At the Loki Twilight Manor, Ais' shaming started with an executive meeting that included the goddess, Finn, Riveria, Gareth, Tiona, and Tione. Loki "This is unprecedented that someone in our familia has been publicly humiliated for doing something like this. Ais, you will report to me tomorrow morning at 8am for punishment. This is going to be severe. You are not to leave the home for 2 weeks without my permission. That includes dungeon work. I will directly supervise your punishment. I will make comments to the entire familia tomorrow morning. Until then, no one will say anything to any other members" Riveria "Loki, I will help" Loki "Momma, you helped pushed her into this, right?" Riveria looking down "Yes I am also to blame" Ais "It is not Riveria's fault" Loki "Ais, it is Riveria's responsibility. Your failure is your failure" Ais "Sorry, Riveria. I am so sorry" Gareth "let's loosen up. This is pretty mild compared to someone getting hurt. Ais learned her lesson, I am sure" Loki looking severe "Gareth, this is really really bad. We have taken a public shaming. Our reputation, Ais' reputaton, will never be the same" Ais "I am so sorry everyone." Finn "We will survive, Loki. But the guild will likely announce something tomorrow. Let's go talk to them before that happens tomorrow" Loki "That reminds me, I am going to talk to Ganesha and the guild now. I forgot about that. Let's adjourn for tonight. I need to do some further damage control." With that, the meeting ended. Loki left the home, and the others went off by themselves. When they went outside the room, they found Lefiya waiting. Ais tried to apologize to and hug Lefiya, but Lefiya could not take it any more. She ran away screaming and crying back to her room and slammed the door. Chapter 5 - The Mood in Orario Loki reached the guild and begged for some privacy for Ais in their bulletin the next day. Eina said she would try but she could not keep the offenders' names out the bulletin, despite all the begging. Fels also was discussing the matter with Ouranos, and they made a decision for the public relations aspect of the matter. At the Hostess, Bell and Ais were the common topic. Syr was quite depressed, as was Ryuu. The other girls were being considerate and tried not to remind them of the event. However, that was all the customers were talking about it. Hermes laughed about the silly hero and heroine, and was not really worried it. In fact he thought it would help with Bell's street cred long term. Asfi let Hermes go on and on about the naughty heroes and the horny heroes, but in private she felt really sorry for the pair. The next day, the guild made their announcement: Bell Cranel, captain of the Hestia familia Ais Wallenstein, executive of the Loki familia Both were taken into custody together yesterday morning for violating several public codes for proper behavior and dress code. Both class 1 adventurers expressed regret for their poor choices and were released on bail by their deities. __________________________________________________ TBC Category:Blog posts